


Best Burgers in Town

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: It was Dean's first Valentine's day with Castiel. How could he mess it up after years of not noticing the signs.





	1. Jukebox Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you enjoy this.

“So Dean, where are you taking Cas?” Sam says over his computer.

“What do you mean?” Dean says taking a swig off of his beer.

“Dude it’s Valentine’s day!” Sam says judgingly.

Choking on his beer Dean now looks at Sam like he hopes it was a joke. There was no give on Sam’s judgmental face. How could he have forgotten. It was Castiel’s and his first Valentine’s day. He had nothing planned and nothing to give him. What was he to do?

“You really forgot didn’t you?” Sam questions.

“It may have slipped my mind.” Dean says slowly.

“You better figure something out. He has been looking forward to this for months. It is all he can talk about.” Sam informs him.

“I’ll be back. Call me if you find anything.” Dean says grabbing his jacket and keys.

Chocolates or a card, but then there is flowers, Dean thought. He had no idea what to get him. Maybe all three. If he messed this up he didn’t know what would happen. But would it really matter. Castiel never had a Valentine’s day before.

“That’ll be $10.75.” The cashier said.

“Really? For a wilting flower and a card. A bit overpriced don’t you think?” Dean asked pulling the cash from his wallet. 

“Supply and demand. Plus you decided to get it last minute so you pay for what you get.” the man dean thought could have been from deliverance remarked handing back the change.

“You should work at Walmart with that attitude.” Dean snapped back before his phone started ringing.

Castiel, is what the phone read. He couldn’t keep avoiding the call. Not today at least. Dean just didn’t want to be answering him inside the gas station. He would just call him back once he got to the car. What was he really doing. This wasn’t him but this wasn’t just some one night stand floozy.

“Hey Cas. Sorry I missed your call.” Dean says as Cas picks up the phone.

“I’ve been looking for you. Where have you been? You told me to meet you at 2, but you are not here.” Castiel responded confused.

“Had to run to the store to get something. I’ll be right there.” Dean says before hanging up the phone.

An hour and a half later Dean pulled up to the bonker. Sad excuse for a flower and a card in hand.Better than anyone would expect right? Who would expect anything for Dean Winchester right?, Dean thought to himself before realizing he was taking a stab at himself. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean says walking down the stairs of the bunker.

“It’s 5 Dean.” Cas responded sharply.

“I’m sorry. It went longer than expected. But I brought you something. Happy Valentine's day.” Dean says handing Castiel the flower and card.

“Thank you Dean but you are still late and you have avoided my calls all days.” Castiel stated.

“I’ll make it up to you okay. Get ready and we will get going.” Dean casually says as he gives Cas a quick peak on the cheek before he heads to the bedroom.

20 minutes later Dean comes out to see Castiel ready in a nice suit but he was in his usually attire.

“Let’s get going.” Dean said.

“Are you sure you are ready?” Castiel scans over dean.

“Yes I’m sure. Why what is wrong?” Dean says looking over his cloths seeing nothing wrong.

The drive seemed longer then it should have, but the silence was broken by cas putting on one of his favorite tapes. Elvis was one of his favorites and although Dean only really tolerated it for Cas he had a few tapes just for when Cas was with him. Castiel skipped until he found the song he was looking for, Jailhouse Rock began playing. Dean loved watching Cas sing along. It always puts his heart a flutter. He never wanted that to go away. By the time the song ended they had already been at their destination but dean wasn’t going to stop him from finishing the song.

“Are we here? Sorry I got lost in the song.” Castiel said.

“Yes but you are fine. I love listening to you sing.” Dean says smiling over at the blue eyed angel.

“Jiffy burger?” Castiel says a bit confused. 

“Best burgers in town.” Dean says giving his goofy proud smile.

They sat down, got their menus, and ordered. There was nothing but silence between the two which in this place was a bit odd. Not to say Castiel wasn’t being stared at since the moment he walked in. He was out of place in this black and white tiled dinner with red seating and old timey photos of Elvis and Marilyn. 

“Here is your bacon cheese burger with your chocolate malt shake. Here is your caesar salad with grilled chicken and cotton candy slush.” The waitress says.

“Thank you.” Dean says as the waitress finishes placing their food.

“Why are we here Dean?” Castiel asks breaking his silence.

“Having a Valentine’s day dinner. What else? Dean confusingly answers.

“This isn’t a Valentine’s dinner. This is just dinner. We had this three days ago with Sam. I got dressed up thinking we would actually do something special. We have been on plenty of dates and this is not even that.” Castiel interrogates Dean.

“I thought you liked this place?” the only thing Dean could come up with in his shock.

“Dean this is not a place to go for Valentine’s day. We could have gone to Martinelli’s Little Italy. It would have been more appropriate than this. This is bad even for you. Just because no one expects much from you doesn’t mean you have to live up to this.I just can’t do this anymore Dean.” Castiel begins to vent.

“Well Cas it is me. Plus I didn’t think you would want anything to fancy. It’s not our first date anyways.” Dean chuckles trying to lighten the moment before it becomes more.

“If you can’t take this seriously then you will never take it seriously. I didn’t wait this long for this. Bye Dean.” Castiel places down his napkin fumbles through his wallet and throws down $20 for dinner.

Dean sits there in otter silence. There was no way no one saw what just happened. All he could do was look up and smile. He finished his burger paid and walked outside. Even with all the noise around him there was nothing but silence. 30 minutes had gone by since Castiel left but there was no phone call. Was it really over?, he thought to himself fumbling with the box he had hidden in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and headed to the car. 

There Dean sat in silence for a few minutes before he pulled out the box and opening it. There it was the perfect ring for the perfect person, 1 ct tw Diamond 14k White Gold band with a single Sapphire in the center. He may have forgotten what today was but Dean had been waiting for the right moment to ask Castiel to be his forever. Sam didn’t even know. After the mess up of forgetting he was going to go put on Cas’s favorite Elvis song and walk over while Cas finished his food and ask him.

Whipping the tears from his eye’s Dean tosses the box into the glove box and drives back to the bunker in hopes that maybe Castiel would be there. The 20 minute drive back seemed more like an hour to Dean.

Casually walking in Dean tried not to seem eager as he looked for Cas but before he could really look Sam came it.

“Hey Dean. So how did it go?” Sam asked.

“It went. Have you seen Cas?” Dean inquired.

“No not since this afternoon. I thought he was with you.” Sam answered confused.

“Oh ya he was. I just was wondering is all.” Dean tried to cover up his fail.

Two months later…

“Okay so what happened between you two?” Sam demanded.

“Nothing okay. Just drop it.” Dean insisted.

“It’s not nothing Dean. It has been two months since we have heard anything from Castiel. I thought you two were together. What did you do this time Dean?” Sam interrogates.

“Nothing can you just drop it.” Dean snarls.

“Dean.” Sam judgingly says.

“I may have messed up on Valentine’s day. I forgot about it and he left. I thought he would come back but he didn’t.” Dean confesses. 

“Really Dean?” Sam judges.

“I was going to make up for it.” Dean tries to redeem himself as he rummages through the glove box pulling out the box and handing it to Sam.

“What is this?” Sam asks.

“Just open it.” Dean urges Sam.

“Commitment. Really Dean? You?” Sam says laughing.

“Shut up.” Dean snaps grabbing it out of his hand. 

“Did he say no?”

“I never got the chance to ask.” Dean solemnly says.

“Well that makes sense now.” Sam states.

“Let’s just drop it and take out this nest. It’s over.” Dean said grabbing his machete. 

Sam could hear the brokenness in his voice. It was worse then when John had died. There was nothing Sam could do to fix it. Especially since Castiel was off the radar. Only time could tell.


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has gone by there has been no sign of Castiel and Dean has not gotten over it. It's left to Sam to figure out what to do about this.

“Hey I found us a case. Let’s go. I’ll fill you in on the way.” Sam said vaguely popping into Dean’s room.

 

“Okay?” Dean says a bit confused.

 

Once in the car things were silent which for Dean was strange since Sam always wanted to brief him on the case.

 

“So what is going on Sammy?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh nothing. Why do you ask?” Sam said a bit startled.

 

“Nothing? I thought you said you found us a case?” Dean asks.

 

“Oh ya that. Oh some guy went missing during a hike.” Sam responds.

 

“That’s it? That doesn’t sound like much if you ask me.” Dean replies.

 

“Well I thought it was better than nothing, but if you want to go back we can.” Sam says with a bit of disappointment.

 

“No we will go and look into it.” Dean says.

 

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Not much had been said since the fall out of Dean and Castiel about a year ago. That was a very long year. Sam could still see the hurt in Dean’s eyes and well he hadn’t been the same since. If they were not on a case Dean was in his room drinking and staring at his phone. All the pictures of Castiel and him were now face down or turned around. Sam made the mistake of asking why he didn’t just get rid of them and almost got his head chopped off. 

 

Sam had enough of it after 8 months and decided to look for Cas. He learned real quick that at first it was easy but Cas learned a little too well from them and Sam began to have a tough time locating him. The trail ended up running cold until a month ago his phone was notified of a credit card charge in Bakersfield, Ca. From there Sam was able to track Castiel’s movement.

 

Sam noticed that about every week Castiel would end up back by the bunker whether it be a state away or a city. There was always a pattern to what he would do, there was also a case where he went and he would follow them to be close to the bunker. Sam knew he wanted to come back but when he got close would just go back. Sam wondered if Cas ever came to check on Dean. Even though he thought Cas might he also knew he wouldn’t risk being seen. 

 

Once they reached the town Dean dropped Sam off at the motel and headed to the bar to do some “investigation” for the case, but that just meant he would be drinking and coming back late which was perfect for Sam to do a little investigating for himself. Sam was able to get a room that overlooked the one Castiel currently occupied. Perfect place to see what he was up to and at the moment it didn’t look like he was in which was even better, but he knew his covered would be blown as soon as he saw the impala. So Sam kept an eye out to so if he saw Castiel that way he could confront him before Dean got back. A couple of hours went by and there was Castiel walking up.

 

Knock, knock.

 

“I didn’t order room service and everything is fine in here.” Castiel says opening the door.

 

“Hey Cas.” Sam calmly says with a smile hoping not to startle him.

 

“Umm Sam. How did you find me?” Castiel stutters to say before looking around.

 

“Let’s go inside and I will explain.” Sam insisted pushing passed Cas.

 

“Okay. Come on in.” Castiel said a bit sarcastically.

 

“Where have you been? You left without saying a word. I know what happened but that is not how you do it. You could have atleast told me something.” Sam began without giving Castiel a word in edgewise, “Than to go off radar for a few months was not cool at all. I almost had you. Luckily you used one of our old cards and that is how I was able to track you. If you keep moving like you are coming back why don’t you swing by.”

 

“I had to take sometime to think. I thought you would understand that Sam.” Castiel states bluntly.

 

“Yes that I do but at least I kept in touch with someone. Not even Garth knew where you were. What about dean though? Yes what he did was unacceptable but a year?” Sam points out.

 

“I didn't know how to come back. How is he?” Castiel asks.

 

“Remember when Bobby dead? Like that but twice as bad. He is currently at the bar. He actually will be returning in an hour or so. You need to talk to him.” Sam says a bit demanding.

 

“No. I can't.” Castiel says shamefully putting his head down.

 

“Why not? He will be right there.” Sam says confused.

 

“He doesn’t want to see me. Plus how can I forgive him for what he did. Ya things would not be the same at all. I can’t do it.” Castiel said finally deciding to sit down.

 

“You will have to face him soon. So might as well now. It has been a year already.” Sam insisted.

 

“I'm sorry Sam. I can't. I better let you go. I have to work on this case and leave before he sees me.” Castiel states.

 

“The missing hiker?” Sam inquired.

 

“Yes. How did you know?” Castiel asks confused.

 

“That’s why we are here. What have you got so far?” Sam asked trying to change the subject.

 

“Nothing really. I am going tomorrow to the spot he went missing.” Castiel divulged.

 

“Okay. Well I better get back to the room. Have a good night.” Sam says getting up to walk out.

 

“Good night Sam and don’t tell Dean please.” Castiel says with a saddened look upon his face.

 

The night passed and Sam woke up early to see if any movement was happening from Cas’s room. Nothing yet but if there was something he would know. Dean was still passed out from the night of drinking and there was no waking him. Sam took the time to get ready for the day and plot out the trail the hiker took. By the time Dean woke up Sam could see Castiel leaving his room.

 

“Hey Dean let’s get going I got a lead last night. Get ready so we can get going to the forest.” Sam says as he looks at the map on the table.

 

“Hmmmm…” Dean moans rising out of bed eyes half open, “yeah… Okay.”

 

By the time Dean got dressed he noticed Sam was already in the car waiting. With how slow he was going Sam could tell Dean was not ready for the day. But at least he was moving and not just sitting around moping and drinking. 

 

“So what’s this lead you found?” Dean asks finally in the impala.

 

“Oh someone around here told me that everything lead back to the forest. So I thought what better place to start.” Sam says calmly trying not to hint at anything.

 

“Oh okay. Well that is better than nothing.” Dean replies.

 

The drive was very quiet but with everything that had happened that year, it was pretty normal for them at this point. Once they reached the forest you could see the beat up truck Castiel was currently driving. Luckily Dean was not paying attention or he would have noticed it in a heartbeat. 

 

“Go ahead I wanna check something out. I sent you the location. I’ll be there shortly.” Sam says a little distracted.

 

“Oh okay. Is everything okay Sammy?” Dean questions hearing the tone in his voice.

 

“Ya just thinking about the case is all. I’ll be right there.” Sam replies trying to sound reassuring.

 

“Okay if you say so.” Dean says preseeding into the forest.

 

Once Dean is out of view Sam heads on over to the truck. Double checking to see if anyone was around, Sam bent down and let the air out of the back left tire. Then proceeded to the other tires letting some but not all the air out. Once he was done Sam went to meet Dean. 

 

Reaching Dean he could tell something was wrong. 

 

“Hey Dean. What is wrong?” Sam asks.

 

“Did you know?” Dean says turning around with a stern look.

 

“Know what?” Sam says but quickly notices who was up the way, “No I didn’t.”

 

“Why is he here?” Dean demands.

 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?” Sam says.

 

The look on Dean’s face quickly made Sam take that statement back. The rest of the time at the forest Dean took every precaution to avoid Cas. Once they were done searching the area where the hiker disappeared they headed back to the car to discuss their findings. As soon as they reach the impala there was Cas standing by the truck with a very confused look upon his face.

 

“Hey Cas. What’s wrong?” Sam yells out.

 

“Oh Sam. Hi. It appears that there is no air in my tires.” Castiel says confused.

 

“How about you wait in the car and I’ll go up to the ranger station and use their phone to get a tow truck. Dean go open the car for him.” Sam says tossing the keys over.

 

“No I’ll be fine.” Castiel attempts to say but Sam already headed out.

 

“Well then.” Dean says annoyed holding the keys.

 

Dean unlocks the car and Castiel opens the passenger door but hesitates to sit. Dean looks at him and gets into the driver seat and slams the door. The slamming of the door breaks Cass concentration. Cas awkwardly gets into the car knocking his knee against the glove box popping it open. Out fell out a small box perfectly landing in Castiel’s lap. Noticing it Dean instantly froze.

 

Not thinking anything Castiel picks it up and opens it and briefly pauses, “What is this Dean?” Cas asks with a bit of fear not waiting to know the answer.

 

“It’s nothing.” Dean says with a bit of a quiver in his voice.

 

A silence fell upon the car with a thick coat of fear, sadness, and guilt. This went on for a good ten minutes.

 

“This isn’t nothing.” Castiel says clearing his throat.

 

Dean looks up at him with pain and regret in his eyes.

 

“I waited for so long for you Dean.” Cas begins starring Dean in the eye, “I can’t wait a millennia for you to me already.”

  
Dean’s eyes began to tear up before his head drops.  _ How could he forgive me like this,  _  Dean thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come I promise.


End file.
